


Down Under - a short Romione adult fanfic

by magicalweasleys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Foreplay, Hermione Granger-centric, Love, Oral Sex, POV Ron Weasley, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Ron Weasley-centric, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalweasleys/pseuds/magicalweasleys
Summary: Ron and Hermione get some much needed alone time while in Australia. They decide to explore each other rather than the country. Will they go all the way?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Down Under - a short Romione adult fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> The story is true to canon and Ron's and Hermione's characters. Ron and hermione are both of age and everything is consensual.

Ron had never felt so excited in his life. Hermione was in his arms and they were kissing as they had never done before, as they rolled on her bed. They had found "Wendell and Monica Wilkins" in Canberra and removed the memory charm. Now, Mr and Mrs Granger were out, making arrangements for their return to London, giving Ron and Hermione some much-needed alone time. 

He could still feel her breasts pressing against his chest as they broke apart. "Hermione I love you", Ron said, looking into her eyes, which were alive with excitement. "Ron, I love you too", she uttered, pulling him closer. "I want you". The words were like fireworks in his brain. He began undoing her shirt, ripping the last few buttons apart in his haste. Her breasts were proper C cups, bigger than he had imagined, and he could feel himself getting harder as he leaned down and kissed her cleavage, while undoing her bra. 

As he took off the bra, he couldn't believe he was holding her breasts in her hands. Her nipples were hard, like little rosebuds. Hermione was looking at him rather nervously. "No one has seen them before", she said shyly. Ron could barely suppress his happiness as he said, "they are gorgeous", before taking his left nipple in his mouth. 

"Oh Ron", Hermione moaned as he sucked her nipple hard, pulling it with his mouth and moving from the left to the right. The moment he lifted his head she pulled his shirt off. Now Hermione was kissing his chest, even giving his nipples a playful lick, while her hands were caressing his bulge. Ron moved his hands down as well, touching her over her jeans.

He could feel her breathing get faster as he unbuttoned her jeans and gently slid his hand inside, caressing her over her underwear, feeling her folds. "Ron...take it off", Hermione breathed. She had turned a bright shade of pink. It took him only a few seconds to pull off her pants, along with her lace panties

He had dreamt of this moment for years, and damn, she was even prettier in real than he had imagined. She was blushing hard, turning pink, yet she maintained eye contact. He could see her lips clearly, smooth and pink. "You have shaved", he teased to which she blushed even harder, before responding, "yes...I have never done it before, but I thought something might happen between us..."

"You are so beautiful", he uttered as he leaned down and gently ran his finger over her, feeling each lip send the fold in between. Her lips were even softer than he had imagined, and he could feel his arousal heighten as his touch made her even wetter and she moaned. He let his finger slide into her fold and gently massaged the hard nib that was her clit. She gasped, "oh Ron" and he knew what she wanted. He used his fingers to gently part her lips, and ran his tongue along the length of her fold, hitting her clit. She shuddered in pleasure as he repeated the motion again and again. She tasted so good and he continued, getting wilder with his motions, going deeper, exploring her inside with his tongue as his face got wetter. Hermione grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face into her as she climaxed hard with a scream of "Ron!" soaking his face.

He moved over to kiss her, and she enthusiastically kissed him, even running her tongue over his wet face. “Come, let’s switch positions'' he said, getting up from between her legs and lying down next to her. As if she knew what he wanted, she moved on top of him facing his legs, and started kissing down his torso until she reached his hard bulge. He could feel her undo his pants and heard an audible “Damn, Ron! You are bigger than I imagined!” as she pulled his penis out. He resumed licking her from behind as she took him in her mouth. He could feel her mouth going up and down along his shaft, even as he buried his face into her from behind, parting her folds with his fingers and pushing his tongue deeper.

His pleasure was building up as her sucking soaked his penis, while her ample breasts rubbed against his stomach. He continued eating her out, determined to give her another orgasm before climaxing himself. He inserted a finger in, causing her to moan, even as he continued licking, while she was using her hand and her mouth on him. He felt her shudder as she orgasmed, though she didn't release him from her mouth. As he felt her climax soak his face again, he burst in her mouth. He could feel warmth as some of his cum dribbled back onto his penis.

“Wow., that was something else alright”, Ron gasped, as Hermione finally released him. She was blushing as he wiped her face and handed him a tissue to wipe his own. “Yeah Ron, it was. And next time, we can go further.”


End file.
